It has long been recognized that the effectiveness of warning lights as used on police and other emergency vehicles is greatly improved if their height is increased. However, it is impractical in most cases to mount them at a height. The lights are struck by trees as the vehicle moves and they can be an impediment to the speed of the vehicle itself due to wind resistance and stability.
For some time lights have been mounted on the roof of such vehicles on horizontal bars which can be raised to a vertical position carrying the lights with them. However, raising such units vertically manually is troublesome and if done in traffic could be dangerous.
This invention discloses means to raise such bars to a vertical position using power available from the vehicle and doing this simply and efficiently.